<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>exordium by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832042">exordium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, BDSM, Brainwashing, D/s, Dark fic, Degradation, Dom/sub, Drugging, Dystopian, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Drugs, Forced Orgasm, Hair Pulling, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Name Calling, No Pregnancy, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Toys, but he kinda is, collars and cuffs, corset kink, dead dove do not eat, face fucking, idk sorry he’s just very dominant, like she is a slave but she likes it, modern (?), non-con but not really?, obeject insertion, overall roughness, shoe licking + rubbing, they're called animals but is not abo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Such a little whore. You like the pain, don’t you? Just an animal who wants to be fucked and slapped.'"</p><p> </p><p>Rey nods. </p><p><i>Yes.</i> </p><p>That <i>is</i> what she is."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>exordium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh boy. </p><p>if u know who i am, no u don't.</p><p>PLEASE. MIND. ALL. TAGS!!! This is a dark fic where the story revolves around sexual slavery!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>He purchased her in late January, when the sky was dark, and the air was crisp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an insane amount, since pets are still only for the wealthiest of the wealthy. His worth is something incomprehensible- Rey will never know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wakes her up every morning at seven am sharp, attaches the silver leash to her collar and parades her when the weather permits. Even if it’s only for a few minutes, which is usually seeing as her Master doesn’t want an ill animal. It’s a reminder of her place, her role and her purpose to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She will always be beneath her Master. This is a non-debatable rule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Rey’s lucky, and she usually isn’t, he’ll let her come after. It all depends on how well she did- if she kept up, if she heeded his every command towards perfection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since she is pet and nothing more, Rey wears only the black leather collar around her neck, the black leather restraints around her wrists and the silver, thin shackles around her ankles. A corset, if her Master feels like it, when he wants her to look like his little doll rather than his little, begging kitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey takes him in her mouth today. It’s harsh and drooling. Rey sucks and sucks, moaning around his cock since he loves it when she does- and her Master is gripping her long hair, fist tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Master pants, “keep going, pet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her names vary. It’s mostly </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But also, slut. Whore. Cumbucket. Anything that her Master feels like calling her in the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never her real name. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>name is nothing now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels him shoot his seed down her throat and Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>takes </span>
  </em>
  <span>it- gulping it down greedily, wanting more. He pulls out and slaps her across the cheek hard, and Rey moans at the action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a little whore. You like the pain, don’t you? Just an animal who wants to be fucked and slapped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nods. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begins dressing when he’s done and satisfied. Rey follows the long expanse of his arms and back, ogling at her Master’s hefty build. Sure, she was reasonably terrified the day Master bought her from the auction, unused to the subordination, but his sharp features and handsome charms soon made her thankful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankful that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>purchased her. And not someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today must be a Saturday or Sunday, since Master doesn’t head into work like he does during the week. He still has manners to attend to in the estate though, so he walks her back to her room and unclips the chain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toys sit in a locked basket in the corner- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>toys. Master is the only one who gets to use them on her though, and she discovered early on if she was caught again with a toy up her pussy or rubbing against her clit, the consequences were going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>severe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guides her to the cushion near the wall where the installed metal hooks hang. He brings both her feet up to the higher pair of hooks, then her wrists to the lower pair. Her stomach betrays her and growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…I nearly forgot.” Master locks the restraints so Rey is spread and trapped. He leaves for only a few minutes and Rey whimpers the entire time, until he returns with her breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t have you starving again,” he says, feeding her some fruit and bread. “I like it better when my pet is hungry for something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Master places some berries in her mouth and at the same time, starts circling two fingers on her clit. She bucks and whines, desperate for his touch. Rey hasn’t come in almost a week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also feeds her the little pill that dulls and hazes her mind. It’s pink and tiny, and goes down with the rest of her food. The feeling used to frighten her, like Rey wasn’t in control of her own body or mind, but it’s become more of a comfort than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as soon as Master starts, he takes everything away- including the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you a bigger lunch today. You can eat it in your dish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nods. She watches him throw the food into her metal bowl on the opposite end of the room, where she cannot even reach right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unlocks the basket of toys and when Rey glimpses the purple thing he’s chosen, wiggling and whining, knowing what he intends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, if you fuss I’ll give you something </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shuts up quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master spits on the toy like it’s just some task then parts her cunt’s lips slowly, slipping the vibrator all the way in. Rey’s eyes blow wide, trying to keep her voice down as he presses the button on the top so that it starts on the lowest setting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s torture, like this. The vibrations aren't powerful enough to create any rippling waves of pleasure. But they’re also enough that her skin feels hypersensitive and on edge the entire time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the pill begins to kick in. Her brain floats in a cloud, her fingers feel like air and a dopey grin adorns her face, Master matching with his own pointed towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s my good girl. I bet that feels nice, hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nods. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>does. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go prepare for tonight’s party but rest assured I’ll be back for lunch. You’ll stay right here and not come, correct?” It’s not even a question. It’s just a masked demand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head lolls in place of a nod, the drug’s effect taking complete force. From the haze of her vision, she watches Master stand up and roll back his sleeves, taking in the view of his kitten, bent in half, ass and pussy open to the air and vibrator buzzing in pleasurable shocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good pet,” he whispers and Rey tries not to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These will be a difficult few hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afternoon comes sooner than she knows it and thankfully, neither does Rey. She’s aware there’s cameras in her room, so there’s not even a possibility that she could have orgasmed without his knowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unlocks her door from the outside, Rey perking up when she hears the metal bars lift and move. Her Master is in a crisp suit now, a deep charcoal and looking even more handsome than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes remain fixed on him, particularly on his face, hypnotized as he approaches her shaking body. His eyes are dark and like soulless amber as he looks down to her weeping cunt and flicks the buzzing thing, causing Rey to cry out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a mess,” he croons. “You must look presentable tonight, kitten. Can’t have any of this dripping out of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls the toy out and starts to lick up the length of her cunt. Master doesn’t do this often, but when he does, he always will tell Rey-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pet. Best I think I’ve ever had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moans at his words and has to clench when he circles her clit with his tongue to prevent coming. The rules still stand and she refuses to break them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you in some clothes tonight,” he whispers between licks. “Because it’ll be a special occasion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Although I detest the idea of covering any of your skin, it’ll have to be necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Rey is curious. She hasn’t worn anything besides the few pieces of lingerie that he’s demanded once in a blue moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send in one of the maids to dress and clean you up. Many of my subordinates will be attending with their own pets, and I want mine to look the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives her once last, long lick from cunt to clit, making Rey shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They won’t clean you like this though,” he grins. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master leaves her again, this time, panting for an entirely different reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s bare knees dig into the short green carpet much later, when the sun has set and the air cooled; she listens to the sounds of the parlor: laughs, cheers and mumbled conversation swaying in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out, her Master’s idea of clothing was just a black corset, wrapped only around her stomach and just shy of her breasts, cinched so tightly that Rey’s lungs felt as if they could burst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The long, satin ribbons of the corset tumble down her butt and tickle her thighs. She looks around to the other pets that this wealthy group has brought along to the party: both women and men, all much more dressed than she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None dare to gaze at the host’s animal, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even</span>
  <em>
    <span> Rey</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows that rule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cheek rests idly of her Master’s thigh, the wool of his trousers soft on her skin. Rey shivers only a little, just because of how scantily clad she and the others are compared to the ones sitting upon the chairs, completely dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can hear the soft, swift motions of chess pieces being moved and traded, the infrequent </span>
  <em>
    <span>clacks </span>
  </em>
  <span>of ivory as they touch. Her Master shifts in his seat through the game, readjusting Rey’s head on his thigh or combing through her hair with a gentle hand. It makes her sleepy and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>close her eyes, if only for a breath, but somehow knows Master wouldn’t be pleased if she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitten,” he calls down to her, low enough that his opponent can’t hear him. “Come here.” He motions to the spot in between his knees and Rey obeys, crawling around his leg, all while still under the table. She watches with droopy eyes as his hand begins to undo the trouser’s zippers, her hands taking over quickly when she understands what he wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow this time,” Master utters. “I still need to concentrate on my game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, freeing his cock from the layers of expensive clothing. It’s not quite hard enough to the point where it looks painful- just pink and twitching slightly. Rey wastes no time taking as much as she can as </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she can, gagging as his shaft pushes past the boundaries of her tongue and throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey sucks him at an incredibly docile speed. His groans are low and quiet but she can feel him edging closer and closer. Her tongue swirls around the soaked, velvet skin whenever he leaves her mouth, moaning herself whenever she takes him fully again and again. When she feels him start to truly twitch, a hand comes behind her head and pushes her down, down, down, until Rey is gagging and coughing into the coarse hairs lining his stomach, cum laced down her throat and into her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He throws her off, but still keeps his hand fisted in her hair so that Rey dangles helplessly on his whim. She tries not to spit or cough, aware of how much Master hates when she does so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you had your fun yet, Kylo?” the opponent's voices murmurs from the opposite side of the mahogany table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grip on her scalp tightens. And it’s the only warning Rey gets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master pushes the chair backward, yanking Rey with him. She yelps when he lets go and pushes her shoulders down to the floor with his shoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ass up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pet,” he growls. She whines at his tone. The drugs are doing nothing anymore to dilute the fear running through her blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She follows his order, lifting her bare ass and thighs as high as they can go while her face and breasts smash into the carpet. His leather shoe moves from the skin of her spine down to between her knees, and then he’s scooting his foot forward until Rey’s lips are practically kissing the toe box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chess is of no amusement to me when I can win so easily,” Master says to the other chair, a growl in his throat, “and you're a rather pathetic opponent, Hux.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears the other man, Hux, take in a sharp breath. Master tilts his leg upwards so that his shin presses into her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>excuse me </span>
  </em>
  <span>for wanting to enjoy my time as I see fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey can’t see anything more than the table legs and other shoes scattered around the parlor floor so she doesn’t notice when Master leans down until she feels his knuckle prod at her slit, and then with something </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>colder and rougher. He presses the object in, the edges and curves confusing yet arousing to Rey, as she soon realizes that he’s inserting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chess piece</span>
  </em>
  <span> into her cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sucks in a desperate breath as he pushes it farther into her hot flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master gathers more pieces and lets them rattle in his fist, the room slowly falling into a heated silence the louder Rey’s little cries become. He feeds them into her pussy one by one, not saying a single word, while her wetness seeps down her thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seventh one rubs against a spot that Rey can’t reach, a moan replacing the cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he demands with a harsh slap to her ass. Rey whimpers and nods. “You don’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>of these nice folk to watch as you get pawns shoved into your cunt, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, unable to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then be a good whore and suck on my shoe if you’re going to cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A good whore. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, that’s what she will be for Master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips wrap around the leather toe box and Rey tastes smoke and earth immediately. It becomes like a pacifier, muting her shouts and cries as he keeps going, Rey’s drool dripping off the surface and soaking the carpet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s not counting, but Master inserts a tenth piece, a rook she thinks, and tears begin to lance down her face, corset straining her lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The texture from the ivory is unlike anything has ever felt before. Whenever she shifts, they move and push on her walls, pleasure and pain mixing together. A few rub on the spot right below her clit, where the tissue is soft and thin, while others push upwards, causing her ass to ache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep those safe for me, would you dear?” Master coos down in an otherwise normal tone. “They’re Mister Hux’s game pieces and I’m sure he’d be quite angry with us if we were to lose any.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey can’t respond. She only clenches harder, fearful as to what would happen if she was to let one slip out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master eases his shoe out from under her and Rey begins to panic as her makeshift gag leaves. Her bicep hovers near her lips so she bites onto that instead as he completely leaves her touch, turning his chair away to resume his game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind is becoming blank in both pleasure and pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey tries to move her knees a little but the pieces clank together within her, forcing her to freeze again. She feels beads of sweat drip down her forehead and mix with the salty tears, helpless and withering where she lays, completely at her Master’s will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her stomach may be even sticking out just from the sheer amount she’s holding in, but the leather corset is too tight to tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, Master mutters out a definitive “</span>
  <em>
    <span>checkmate</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, Rey almost able to see the grin on his face without looking. The chair scoots again and then she feels his shoe return, this time directly to her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been so good, darling. I think you deserve a reward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods feverishly. Whatever the reward may be, even if it hurts, Rey wants it. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>aches </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smooth leather grinds against the small nub in a maddening pattern, her cries becoming inconsolable again. Master doesn’t seem to mind now though, especially when she feels a finger enter her ass, warm and wet from his saliva. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mnnnnh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wiggles around, putting even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>pressure on the chess pieces until Rey can feel her own slick drip off her lower lips and onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have exactly thirty seconds to come like this," he orders in a husky voice, aware his audience is watching. "If you don’t, you’ll be wearing the clamps tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anything but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>clamps. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her breasts are too small and demure for them and every time Master attaches them to her nipples, they hurt for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days </span>
  </em>
  <span>afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey can almost hear a clock ticking as she grinds her cunt against Master’s shoe, allowing the waves she always subdues to rise higher and higher. It feels impossible that she can come so quickly, and the anxiety blends alongside the pressure, real sobs leaving her mouth now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master must know she needs something more. So, like any good man would do, he adds another finger to the one thrusting in her ass and crooks his knuckles, causing Rey to automatically spasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lungs burn as the orgasm laces up her legs, belly and spine, the sheer pleasure of being denied for so long whitening her vision. He says something sweet and low, watching as she clenches, the pieces dropping out when her walls no longer have the strength to hold them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s enough to make her sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leather around her neck and limbs and waist feels too small now due to the copious amounts of sweat. Rey breathes heavily, letting piece by piece fall, making her shudder when they exit. In the blurriness, she hears him pick them up, Master having to fish the last one out from the deeper regions of the pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for keeping these safe, pet, but we can’t give them back to Hux dripping in your juices like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yanks her up by the hair, craning her neck and torso into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clean them,” he demands, pushing three pawns into her mouth. She opens wide and begins to tongues them off best she can, neverminding the saltiness of her own cum. Master smiles at her, satisfied, and releases her back to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sucks, tears drying and pussy shuddering, focused on the slick ivory and soaked velvets of the bottoms, blissful from Master’s praise and coos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all Rey could ever want. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's a one shot at least for now but i got other stuff to update too but lmk if this was okay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>